


было двое

by Ratten (DiVemod)



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Time Loop, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/Ratten
Summary: но он — навсегда один.посвящение:алоэ
Kudos: 5





	было двое

может быть, время вскоре  
выведет йонаса из долин.

йонасов было двое —  
капля росы, трава.  
он так по-волчьи воет,  
и повторяет свои слова.

йонас сломаться должен:  
неважно, сломаться какой из них.  
йонас давно тревожен —  
йонас давно притих.

время смешалось в кляксу,  
время не принесло покой.  
йонас — проклятье, йонас.  
найди же ты путь домой.

йонас ходит кругами.  
(помни — йонаса больше нет)  
может, найдешь начало?  
(переживешь ты седьмой рассвет?)

йонасов было двое.  
но он — навсегда один.

**Author's Note:**

> работа была перенесена с другого ресурса (ficbook) / the work was moved from another resource (ficbook)


End file.
